Talk:Nightmare Vase
I have soloed this NM as 75 NIN/DNC several times farming the Philosopher's Stone. Out of the 5 times I have killed it, I have received 86 EXP every single time. Also, the difficulty of the Nightmare Vase seems to vary quite a bit, based on what abilities and spells it decides to spawn. If you do fight it solo, a way to Stun its big -aga spells via a non-magical way (to prevent aggro from the nearby weapons and dolls) would certainly be very helpful. I build TP on the weapons with a sword in my main hand as NIN/DNC, then use Flat Blade to stun it. :* I can attest to the fact that his difficulty can vary but even so it is an easy solo for a NIN/DNC, killed him about 6 times now (1 with my npc out) and still no stone but only once did things get dangerous with some high damage -aga spells followed by a tp move but still never dropped into red hp. Killed him again today and I think it was the easiest fight Ive ever had. Fight time averages 5-7 minutes usually. Keeping paralyze up on him is a major bonus as it stops a lot of those nasty spells. IMO dont even bother with swords or stunning as /dnc you should have plenty of TP to heal yourself just save your TP for that and you are fine. If you want to WS you can but its best to wait till after he uses his tp to help avoid a bad situation. Also the fact that you will always take damage this fight makes drain samba nice to keep up since it can add 15-20dmg per attack round. Now if only this bugger would actually drop a stone. LiennaOfShiva 20:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I have camped this NM for weeks killing hundreds of PHs and never seen it. Does anyone know if it has special spawn conditions? Respawn time? etc. : It also spawns on the opposite side of where the map shows. To the east, I killed it today. I just camped Nightmare vase and killed with 75bst/whm. After a long time not getting him i wondered too. I was killing the vase that spawns in F9/G9. Then i realized theres another pot that pops more to the left of it (F9 on left of box, and E9 i think). I got NV to pop from that left one, not the right one. He was very easy for a bst to solo. I only used 1 carrie. That's it. But then i did get kinda lucky on what he was casting. --Kaosis 21:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) This NM can't be 76-78. Just solo'd Nightmare Vase on 75Nin/Dnc and got 86 EXP which puts it at Level 73. It dropped 4 Pot Shards, and 2X Mercury. --Bojack316 23:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : I can Attest to this, Just Saw it up running to Sky and Duo'd it SMN,SMN, both 75 with Signet. Netted 63 EXP and 4 Pot Shards and 2 Mercury Easily soloed as a 75DNC/NIN using Utsu and abusing Violent Flourish to stun all of its spells. 86 Limit Points, 4 Pot Shards, and 2 mercury again. --Zellchaver Long but possible fight in the hands of a skillful PLD/DNC fight took about 10 minutes keep an eye out for his Ga spells that's mainly what will hurt you the most, keep your HP above 800 when a spell goes off he will tend to counter up with a Double-Ray right after a spell, the only close point in the fight I had was when he did that and it took me down to 87HP I shield block the next melee hit during a cast, and took 60HP recovered to 400HP and started spaming my curing waltz, overal a fun fight. no drop though on the katana :( Took 2hours to pop. --Inganarf 06:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Soloed it as DNC73/NIN36 and got 91 EXP so the NM should be lower than 73 --Inuyami 07:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Almost soloed by a SMN71/WHM35 without YYR, got it to 50% when I started running into Weapon repops. Probably soloable with YYR and a bit of luck (soloers fighting the weapons) used Titan Mountain Buster/Carby Kiting --Taruzard 13:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Soloed with ease 75SAM/37DNC. The additional effects from Gekko and Kasha landed about 1/3 of the time --Atticusu 01:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Killed with ease as PUP75/DNC37 using Soulsoother and NPC Fierce Attacker. Could have been done easily without the NPC. Cyranda 08:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Can be solo'd with relative ease as a WHM75/BLM37 with a good melee gear. Slow required since its delay is rather low. Successful solo by DRG75/BLU37 with no outstanding gear and no merits. Highly recommended to clear out nearby mobs to avoid magic aggro, as Head Butt and whatever your Healing Breath trigger spell is will be needed to survive. Hit me for 50-80 a pop with Cocoon up. Dropped 4x Magic Pot Shards and 2x Mercury. --Almost Unsane 10:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by PUP73/WAR36, difficult fight, pulled it down to E-9 because there was no Weapons in the area at the time, saved TP for Shoulder Tackle to Stun -agas or Tier 3/4 spells, just ran out of range for Flare which it only cast once, Weapons started to repop so I moved it over to the slope, moving around alot to keep my automaton out of AoE, and to move away from Aggro. I died at 9% from moving to far out of range of a well needed Cure V. It can be solo'd by a 73 PUP with difficulty, though! --Taruzard 16:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by DRK75/SAM, silence from Guillotine stuck, but for a very short time. It used Battery Charge and Mind Drain more than Double Ray/Mysterious Light. --Tritant 04:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Soloed easily as a 75MNK/37DNC, used an Eva set up had food and shell from the field Manual. Saved all tp for healing--Lacas 19:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Silence This thing isn't Immune to Silence, just has a high resist rate, I duo'd this as Sam/Dnc with my NPC. My Tachi: Gekkos would silence it. Sanjuro asura 17:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Just killed it a bit ago, landed a silence twice on it as a 90rdm with ~320 enfeeb. Seems like it does build up a resistance to it fast, though. Belldandie (talk) 12:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC)